The present invention relates to an electronic key system that performs a predetermined operation in a vehicle through wireless communication between an electronic key and the vehicle.
In recent years, intelligent transport systems (ITS), which employ information technology, have been introduced to decrease traffic jams, exhaust gas, and automobile accidents. Examples of ITS are an advanced cruise-assist highway system (AHS), which maintains an appropriate distance between vehicles and issues a warning to the driver when necessary, and electronic toll collection (ETC), which enables payment of tolls for toll roads without stopping at toll booths. Other examples of ITS are a vehicle information and communication system (VICS), which uses a terminal installed in a vehicle such as a car navigation system terminal to provide the driver with traffic information, and an advanced safety vehicle (ASV), which automatically drives a vehicle.
To use the ITS, various types of terminals must be installed in a vehicle. Examples of such terminals are a car navigation system terminal, an ETC terminal, and a distress call system terminal. The car navigation system is a system for navigating the driver to a designated destination and includes functions such as illustration of route to destination and registration, viewing, editing, and customizing of private information.
An ETC terminal performs communication through an antenna provided in a toll booth of a toll road. If an accident occurs or a passenger suddenly becomes sick when an automobile is being driven, the distress call system terminal sends the information required for rescue crews to an appropriate facility, such as a rescue center. When activated, the ETC terminal and the distress call system terminal indicate their usage history.
Presently, when a car owner lends the key to a third person, the third person would be able to use a vehicle terminal. For example, the third person would be able to use the navigation system terminal, the ETC terminal, or the distress call system terminal. Thus, the third person may use the navigation system terminal without consent and register, view, edit, or customize the private information stored in the vehicle terminal. Further, the third person may use the ETC terminal or the distress call system terminal without consent and look into the usage history. Therefore, it is difficult for a car owner to lend the key to a third person without having to worry about how the key will be used when, for example, having someone park or repair the car.